johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
WTNOF Episode 17: Return to Deathshead's Compound
With the U-Boat in position, B.J. and the Kreisau Circle can destroy Deathshead and his compound, but first B.J. must infiltrate his castle and rescue Anya, Set and other members of the Kreisau Circle. Be prepared for one of the biggest firefights in this game as Deathshead knows you're coming and he'll throw absolutely everything he's got at you. Deathshead's Compound (Click for full size image) 1. You'll start on the U-Boat and in a diving suit.Head to the doorway and into a special chamber where it fills up with water. 2. Once the chamber door opens, you'll notice that you'll move slowly (as Caroline will say why as the U-Boat is coming in fast and strong ocean currents) head to your right and move towards a chair which will fire the cannon. It'll be a few seconds and then a cutscene will appear that shows B.J. firing the cannon with the Spindly Torque where it takes down the castle walls. 3. Swim towards the castle and towards a ladder that leads to the dungeon. 4. Once inside the dungeon, arm yourself with every weapon you can find as well as stocking up on ammo and armor as you'll need every round. 5. The fight in deathshead's compound starts as a mechanical Kamphund racing towards you. Eliminate it. 6. In the first hallway, you'll find all kinds of Nazis here, ranging from soldiers, Fire Trooper and Rocket Troopers. Eliminate them. 7. There are small rooms that have ammo, health and armor just in case you need to re-stock. 8. There's a guard robot blocking your way to the next level, use a grenade to stun it and run behind it to hit it's back circle area. 9. Head down the stairs and take either the left or right route in the vents behind vent plates. Use the Laserkraftwerk to cut either of the vent plates and head into the vent. Use the Laserkraftwerk again to cut the plate on the other side of the vent. 10. Once out of the vent, there'll be several Nazi soldiers as well as some Fire Troopers and an Ubersoldat in the next room, also keep in mind that a Nazi soldier on the scaffolding will man a Heavy Machine Gun, eliminate them all. 11. Once you deal with the Nazis in the room, press the button to open the door to the next hallway, eliminate any Nazi soldiers that come through that door. 12. In this hallway, there will be several waves of Nazis coming in. Srarting with some Rocket Troopers and Ubersoldats following a legion of Guard Robots and Nazis soldiers. Eliminate them all and re-stock on ammo, health and armor if need be. 13. Hold thwe switch open the shutters and proceed to the other room, it's eerily quiet and there are no Nazis here. 14. Make your way through the lab and find a ladder. But here is where B.J. gets ambushed again, this time by Hans Winkle who will inject B.J. with some kind of tranquilizer. As Hans tortures B.J. you'll have to wait until you see Hans whispers something into B.J.'s ear, press the square button to make him bite Hans' neck and do it before he finishes his sentence, otherwise he'll kill you. Once you bitten him, he'll stagger back and somewhat collapse, once B.J. takes the knife out of his chest, press the right control stick to make him stab Hans. After that, head back to the ladder and head to your right to make it out of the small space and then head to your left to find an elevator. 15. Press the square button to activate the elevator. 16. Head to your right and you'll meet up with Anya, Set and Bombate who already escaped from Nazi capture. 17. Head back to the elevator and the elevaotr will go up and then stop all of a sudden. Press the square button to help Bombate up and out of the elevator. This will make a cutscene appear where B.J. helps out Anya Set and Bombate out of the elevator, but the elevator goes up all of a sudden, setting the stage for the climatic events of this game. Deathshead will then show B.J. the brain of one of his old war partners that he chose to allow Deathshead to kill in the first episode who will now be the first boss you'll face in this episode: Machine Man. Top of Deathshead's Compound (Click for full size image) 18. Deathshead will order Machine Man to clear the room, head over to the button to open the door but Machine Man will take the Laserkraftwerk and you'll lose all of your weapons in the process. Machine Man You'll be limited to the use of your knife and grenades in this boss battle as Machine Man will strip you of the rest of your weapons. Your first course of action is to restore your health and armor and grab as much grenades as you can. Once you have enough health, armor and grenades, take on Machine Man. Your best course of actionwhile facing Machine Man is to hide when he shoots the Laserkraftwerk at you and wait until it jumps to throw grenades at it (it'll jump out of the way if you try to throw grenades too early) but it's vulnerable after it jumps, once it's stunned it'll expose it's brain, it'll take a few times to actually expose the brain, and you'll have only a split second to take the brain out, so make sure it's close to you where you can quickly get in and take it's brain out. A cutscene will appear as B.J. speaks to whoever's brain it is and destroys the brain. Deathshead will then appear and fight you. Deathshead (Part 1) Deathshead's mechanical armor not only has huge rotating machine guns that do a lot of damage, but he can also harness lightning to create a shield which makes him invincible to all kinds of shots and attacks. You'll get the Laserkraftwerk back at this point, use it to cut a hole in any of the metal plates in the linked fence. Now, eventhough you can't damage him with his shield intact but it's wise to shoot Deathshead to make him charge his shield as this will make him stop shooting at you, giving you enough time to run to either restore health and armor but also to run to the big cannons which are on either side of the arena. Use the cannon to destroy the Zeppelin that are allowing Deathshead to harness the lightning to create his shield. Do it on one said and head to the other and destroy the other Zeppelin with the other cannon. Once the 2 Zeppelins are destroyed, shoot at Deathshead and he'll try to regenerate his shield but with no support from the Zeppelins his shield causes the ground beneath him to explode, but he survives. After Deathshead escapes re-stock on the weapons and ammo you have previously lost as well as restoring your health and armor. Then, head to the middle of the arena and fall into the hole. Deathshead (Part 2) This part of the Deathshead boss fight will be just as fierce some as the first. Your best bet is using the Rockets as they'll make short work of him. But as the fight goes on, the pipe valves will pop out and cause fire to come out which not only will drain your health if you're too close, but can also reduce your view of the screen, making Deathshead a more difficult target to hit. So, your tactic here is to conclude this fight as quickly as possible. If you run out of rockets, use the Laserkraftwerk or dual wield the combat shotgun. When Deathshead's mech finally falls, run towards it and press the square button and B.J. will open the glass part of the mech which will make Deathshead come out, and then press the right control stick to trigger the ending sequence.